Story of Us
by softballgurl2012
Summary: McHastings. Is the story of them in the 4 years series. Let me know how you like this one, and i will try and write more.


SO this is McHastings. It isnt my best, but let me know what you guys think of my first McHastings.

* * *

I walked into the empty auditorium. Orientation would be starting soon, and I wanted to make sure that I would be there on time. The campus was huge and I had gotten lost trying to look for classes early. This time I made it too early and hardly anyone was in there. I take a seat near the back and take out my phone. When I look up, I see Paige looking intensely at me. She sits beside me.

"What are you doing here?" She asks roughly.

"I go here." I say while looking at my phone.

"Why here?"

"The same reason you left. To get away from –A, Rosewood, old loves." I answer her and she looks down.

"Well how about new friends?" She smiles at me.

"I would like this, it is a lot different from Rosewood."

It started off simple. We would get coffee before class, get take out once a week together. Then it started to change. I would take her out to dinner and wouldn't let her pay or I would invite her over to watch a movie and we would end up wake up together cuddled together on the couch. I didn't know what was going on, but I liked it and didn't want it to stop.

"Hey." She walks into my room and gives me a hug. I lead her over to the couch.

"Hey. Did you have dinner plans?" She asks and I shake my head.

"Cool. I got some tickets to that classical concert tonight. I figured that you would like it, so get ready and I am picking the dinner place." I smile up at her and without thinking I leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. She kisses back for a second, but then pulls back like she has been burned.

"What was that?" She screams at me. I just look down and try to blink away the tears. She notices and grabs my hand. "Spencer. You are Emily's best friend. She would hate you for going after her ex."

"She wouldn't, or she shouldn't. She is sleeping around with a lot of people" She gasps at that. "Shit, I am sorry."

"No, I am over her. I just don't know how to do anything without hurting both of you." I smile at her.

"I want this. I didn't realize it, not until I had your lips against mine, but that feels right." I tell her before leaning in and kissing her softly again. After a few minutes, she pulls away breathlessly.

"I want this too. But next time you see Em, we talk to her." She tells me firmly and I nod before kissing her once more and heading to change for our date.

We decided to keep up doing what we were doing, not putting a label on it yet, at least until we talk to Emily. I was scared, I mean I could lose one of my best friends. I have already lost one, and I don't want to lose another. But Paige is so worth it. I don't even know how to tell her yet, but I love her so much.

"Hey Em. Can you meet me at the brew?"

"Of course Spencer. Are Ali and Aria with you?" I smile.

"No, I wanted to talk to you about something alone."

"Okay. IS everything okay?" I let a silent tear drop down my face, she cares so much.

"Yea. Just wanted to talk."

"Okay I will be there in 10."

I make my way to the Brew and get our drinks. I sit at a table in the back, where no one really is. After a few minutes, Emily walks in. I jump up and give her a hug.

"You haven't heard from Hanna have you?" She asks with a hopeful smile.

"I'm sorry that isnt what this is about." She frowns for a second and then looks at me.

"What is it about?" I smile.

"Well as you know, I am at Stanford." She nods. "Well, I made a really good friend there, and I really like them." I tell her and she smiles.

"That's great. When do I get to meet him?" I smile at her.

"It is a her." She barely hears my whisper but jumps up and hugs me.

"Wow. I am happy for you. Is it just one girl or…" She trailed off.

"I've always thought girls were attractive, but this is the only one that has made me want to be with her." I tell her honestly. I always found girls attractive, but Paige is the only one who has ever made me want to try something with her.

"Well, I am happy for her. Is she coming to see you over break?" I nod and she smiles.

"She is coming all the way from California to visit. It must be pretty serious."

"Em, she doesn't live in California, she just goes to school there."

"Well where is she from?"

"Rosewood." I whisper and her head whips around to look me in the eyes.

"She is from here?" I nod. "It is Paige isnt it?" All I can do again is nod.

"I am sorry." I whisper and let the tears fall down.

"I'm not mad. Just surprised. You guys hated each other."

"We came to an agreement, since we only knew only each other there. We became friends and then I started falling for her." She looked up at me.

"You love her?" I nod and she pulls me into a hug.

"I am happy for both of you."

"You are?" I ask after letting it sink in. She nods at me.

"I was never in love with her. I love her and I love you and I want you both to be happy. If you love each other, then I am happy for you."

"Thank you." She nods.

"Now go get your girl." I nod and we both walk out of the brew. I drive over to my Paige's house. Her mom lets me in, with instructions to Paige's room. After I walk up I find her laying in the bed, with ear phones in. She was humming away to the music so I walk over and sit beside her. She jumps and hits me when she sees it is me.

"Hey." I lean in and kiss her hard.

"How did coffee go?" She asks me after we pull away.

"We have her blessing." She smiles up at me and pulls me into a tight hug.

"She is really an amazing frined isn't she." I nod .

"Paige, I have to tell you something." Paige looks at me with a scared look in her eyes. "I love you." I whisper before pulling her on the bed with me.

* * *

Tumblr: send me prompts that you want done. I want something cool to write.


End file.
